


Scattered Illusions

by Mirotto (watchingvfall_n_drown)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, One Shot, Sortof, Time Travel, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchingvfall_n_drown/pseuds/Mirotto
Summary: Illusions serve to protect ourselves from shattering truths. Try as he might, Sirius could never turn away from the truth of his damnation, in the name of a green eyed wizard: Harrison Noir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter nor anything in that World belongs to me.  
> The plot is based in Marauder's time. Harry may or may not have time travelled. But the focus in not on what he had wished to change.

 The first time their eyes met, it was in the middle of a bustling and boisterous magical street. He was one of the young, enthusiastic Hogwarts students with his friends, busily reminiscing about a playful, or not so for their victims, prank upon their self-proclaimed enemies for life-namely Slytherins. Walking in the crowded street, another brush against his shoulders shouldn’t have attracted his attention, but it did, and his inquisitive eyes found the frowning gaze of an unknown boy, frowning no doubt due to the conversation he had overheard or perhaps the unwanted touch from a stranger, fleeting as it might have been; he himself was however somewhat lost in the exotic green eyes, the shade of finely cut emeralds. He had mere moments to imprint the striking features in his mind before the boy turned away, with a casual disregard that made his fur bristle and still kept his intrigue.

 He soon found himself distracted by the antics of his best friend however, who thought putting fake snakes upon especially laden female shoppers acceptable public behavior. Any thoughts of alluring green eyes or downturned, disapproving mouth were soon buried under the emphasis of present memories, when he added to the chaos by creating puddles that made for shrieking, enraged and pretentious pure-bloods.

\---

There was the usual sorting ceremony to be had and Peter was slumped on the seat waiting for the itsy-bitsy first years to be finished getting sorted so that the feast might soon begin. Remus was rolling in his eyes in fond exasperation, and he would have felt quite offended about that if not for the quiet and useful tips he contributed to their customary ‘begin the year by gluing a Slytherin to their toilet seat’. James and he were feeling quite ambitious that year, confident enough that they had wanted to take on the prefect, perfect Malfoy instead of another one of their casual and easy picks.

Their attention was soon diverted to the head table, along with the rest of the students when Professor Dumbledore announced quite a divergence from the usual sorting with the arrival of a new student who was not really a first year. Interested eyes pinned down the slight, fidgeting figure who had stepped out the shadows of their headmaster. Hair dark as the midnight black, unruly and stepping past their shoulders, hid their features from prying gazes and to the disappointment of many, the person kept their face turned to the ground.

“Noir, Harrison.”

Instead of the headmistress as was the tradition, it was the headmaster who called out the name of the new student.

He stepped up to the hat with a dubious aura, the presence of a speaking hat tended to have that emotion invoked in many. Inexplicably before he sat down, the boy lifted its head cautiously only to meet the intense and familiar grey eyes. Green eyes narrowed in remembrance and the pert nose lifted in disdain and looked away before sitting down upon the stool.

\--

Snivellus, The greasy Slytherin, popular and most sought after victim of marauder was left behind and Harrison Noir, the new kid, the fresh meat suddenly found himself under an unwanted attention. James still preferred to hex Snape, but Sirius almost single-mindedly focused on Noir. After all, James had had his fun with a Slytherin of his own, wasn’t it time for Sirius to find one?

Even the house of Slytherin was surprised at the unwarranted attack upon one, who set foot upon the school not even had a week ago and already found himself colored in ghastly gold on a daily basis, having his food upend itself on his lap, parchments unable to take notes, or pre-written notes vanishing, tripping jinxes on the corridors, sticking shoes just when Filch rounds the corner, getting thrown out of the library for chocolate marks found on the books and more.

Many would have wondered about the possibility of the curse of a thousand years, but Sirius never once hid his gloating as the primary instigator in the unfortunate business.

Remus once or twice wondered about this strange attention Sirius unwaveringly centered upon Noir, when he hadn’t done anything to provoke them really but the Black heir waved it away. It had been the same with Snape was it not? It was mere the knowledge that such Slytherins existed.

He couldn’t explain the heaviness in his limb now however. The scene was familiar; Harrison had been cornered by the four Marauders. Green eyes were blazing with righteous anger and an inexplicable sorrow that Sirius never understood and yet searched out time and again in a morbid desire or curiosity.

But something had gone wrong and the small Slytherin forth year boy was slumped in the ground holding his bleeding hand. His own brother Regulus was facing down his wand with a retaliatory wand of his own and an additional help of four. There was loathing in the grey eyes, so similar to his own and Sirius couldn’t hold his gaze for long.

His eyes instead fell to the Malfoy heir, who crouched down on to the floor with the dignity and elegance of a pureblood. Noir looked up at the platinum blonde with a vulnerability that Slytherins never showed in presence of another, dark lashes struggling to keep the tears held in and losing. Malfoy stroked one reassuring finger against the tearful cheeks, while the other hand soothingly tucked the long dark hair behind an ear. He looked back up at the Elder Black child and it was only for the Pureblood training that he had been forced through he could recognize the smugness in the expressionless mercury eyes.

Without another word, Malfoy had lifted Noir in his arms effortlessly before leaving without another glance backwards. Sirius could still see the wild head tucked in the shoulder of the Malfoy heir and his grip on the wand tightened until his knuckles shone pale and hurting.

\--

It was a Yule ball and Sirius Black, the dashing Marauder, had chosen none of the attractive offers that he had been prepositioned with. The four fifth years had instead chosen to be in each other’s company, occasionally indulging in a dance or two, but unattached otherwise. Even with their shared declaration, James fiddled with the cuffs of his robes, no mention of Evans escaping the infatuated Potter heir. Remus remained seated in his bed, consulting the map for some reason and only occasionally sent a furtive glance of contemplation at another. Sirius steadfastly avoided anyone’s gaze as he loudly wondered about the possibility of the chaos that would take place should they be able to add their special concoction on to the drinks as planned. Peter nodded furiously in agreement, oblivious to the tension saturating the Gryffindor dorm.

\--

The two marauders that were considerably more observant and intelligent looked upon their friend in ill-hidden worry as he looked across the room at a group of Slytherins gathered in enjoyment. The vial holding their potion shattered in the clenched hold as Sirius looked at a blushing dark haired and green-eyed boy being escorted courteously up to the dance floor by the charmingly smiling Lucius Malfoy. Peter bemoaned the loss of their prank as the other two ignored the suspicious shining nature of the grey eyes and instead helped him gather up the shards. The two friends shared a concerned glance when their usual playful friend didn’t complain about the glass pieces cutting into his hand and instead picked up the cut pieces with a careless and absent air.

It was with the combination of Gryffindor daring and Slytherin cunning, which neither James nor Remus would ever admit to, that they managed to keep Sirius in the hall instead of letting him escape to the dorms as he had instantly found himself wanting to.

Later he would thank his friends for their stubbornness.

He had been dancing with Alice May in the insistence of Evans who had strangely taken pity upon him, for whatever reason, before their partners were switched with the beat of a song and he found himself with an armful of an equally surprised Harrison Noir.

They had stood still in the middle of the Great Hall, enchanted grey eyes unconsciously drinking in the picture perfect memory of wide emerald green eyes. Their hands were still joined and he was acutely aware of his hand lying upon a slim waist, his breath still caught at the small, tentative smile that broke the cautious features. Their steps started out small, not quite in rhythm of other dancing couples, but he didn’t care. Their dancing didn’t match the beats of the song either; instead Sirius was following the ba-thumps of his heart beat, drowning out any other intruding noise. With each step, with each tick of clock, his heart grew to beat harder, to commiserate this moment and he couldn’t escape this enchantment, the net that was the incredibly lovely Harrison Noir.

Their steps picked up in accordance with his loudly beating heart and as he twirled the lithe Slytherin, Harrison laughed in delight. The tinkling sound of a thousand bells stopped his heart, so as he let the boy draw close to him at the end of the twirl, he couldn’t quite let go.

But Lucius Malfoy was there, with the icy gaze of a snarling predator and the treasure in his arms turned away to be led by the older Slytherin, while Sirius stood there with a dawning realization that his friends seemed to have concluded long time ago.

Later, Sirius tried to smother himself in the clean smelling pillow of his bed, while his James and Remus patted his back in mute sympathy.

\--

It was entirely unplanned and unexpected. He had definitely no ulterior motive when he had gone to find Harrison in the dungeons of Slytherin. Upon learning the pretentious blonde pureblood’s deception, all he had ever thought was of the beautiful boy whose kind heart deserved naught of such betrayal..

But now the pale, frail hand was in his grasp, and he had pulled the fleeing Slytherin to him, unable to let the grieving boy be away in his sorrow. Almost unconsciously his other hand had come up to cup the cheek that glistened with recently shed tears, and then his mouth had descended down to caress the quivering ones of Harrison Noir.

There was a soft exhale from the other side and Sirius dared not open his eyes to see the accusation in other’s eyes or the rejection from the beautiful lips. Instead he chose to worship the tempting mouth with a tenderness that he had never thought he was capable of. The other was still unresponsive if unresisting and with a dawning sense of devastation, his hand ceased the unconscious stroking of smooth skin and instead curled in the endlessly silky midnight hair. For however small the moment he might have been granted, all he could do was devote this completely to memory for all eternity.

With trepidation he opened his eyes and the lovely boy was looking back at him with the utmost surprise still. Soon the senses returned to the Slytherin and removing the hand from the grasp that was now slack, he fled back to the dungeons without another word.

Sirius sagged against the wall, in despair and shattered.

\--

A year had passed since his graduation and more still since the day that had been taken as never to be spoken of. Sirius along with James had gone into Auror training and despite the exhaustive regime he absolutely loved it. Remus encouraged him to find himself a distraction in the form of an attractive lady or other, but Sirius couldn’t quite bring himself to look at another and not want those uniquely alluring green gaze meeting him instead. The training was distracting and fulfilling on its own, and to the pride of Evans and exasperation of James he chose not to further loose himself in another illusion that could only bring another painful shattering into reality

Thus he lounged on his sofa, thumbing through the papers that were supposedly the ominous prediction of the paperwork they were to face as aurors, take out cartons still lingering on the table. It was weekend and he chose to indulge once in a while. There was a knock on the door and Sirius furrowed his brows. Not many knew where he was living and even if they did, not many magical knew their way in muggle world.

Confused and cautious, he picked up his wand and opened the door. The visitor looked up at him under dark lashes, hand raised to knock once again, and the haunting green eyes pierced his heart breaking the illusion which had convinced him that he was somewhat recovering.

“Hello.”

Mutely he opened the door wider at the unspoken question and let the other enter his apartment. He looked down at his trembling fingers and put away his wand lest it clatter to the floor.

“May I sit down?”

Sirius was about to nod when he winced at the sight of his chair and sofa generously cluttered with take-out boxes, discarded clothes and parchments. With a speed rivaling the Knight bus he rushed about clearing the place or at least dumping them all somewhere out of sight, all the while apologizing profusely for the mess and unclean state of his apartment and creating excuses out of thin air-blaming the recent visit of James and such.

Harrison merely smiled.

“Do you want to sit?”

Sirius obliged with an unconscious courtesy that stemmed from his childhood upbringing, even while his body almost vibrated with the need to pace nervously.

“What brings you here?”

“Ah… I had prepared for what to speak, and now it all seemed to have escaped my mind. But I guess I can start with an apology. I am sorry. I shouldn’t have run without explaining anything to you.

“No, no. you don’t need to apologize for that. It was I who was at wrong. You had just been given a knowledge that was upsetting and you were still in a relationship. I shouldn’t have done what I did.”

“But it was alright. I didn’t mind. Alright, I was a little confused. But most of all, I was scared, Scared to begin something when my last relationship had ended so badly and I didn’t know who to trust.”

“It’s alright. I didn’t give you a reason for you to think otherwise.”

“So I wanted to give myself some time. And I didn’t know you… even though I thought.”

“I did nothing to deserve your trust. I had hoped to give you time to recover. But I was much too cowardly to face rejection a second time.”

The downturned eyes lifted shyly,” You waited though. I…I had not expected that. Or am I mistaken?”

Sirius breathed out slowly to contain his emotions at the unbelievable reality,” No.”

The beautiful face lit up sweetly and Sirius couldn’t quite stop himself from saying, “May I?”

There was apprehension in the alluring green eyes, but Harrison gave a tiny nod.

Sirius slid down from the sofa he was sitting and settled on his knees in front of his heart’s desire. Even with him on the floor, they were at equal eye-level. With deceptive slowness, Sirius cupped the other in his hands before leaning in and sealing their lips in a confirmation of unspoken promises.

\--

Lily was ecstatic. James was skeptical. Remus was happy on his behalf. Peter was confused. And Sirius was largely callous about other’s opinion because his days were now blissfully filled with Harrison. Harrison had unexpectedly taken a seat in Wizengamot and was playing political dance in typical Slytherin manner. Sirius was more or less drained to core throughout the week due to the traumatic and extensive torture that was Auror training. Their weeks were tangled with short breaks and long days.

But the weekends were indulging and sweet, where they spent the days in each other’s company holding onto warm cups of tea that was interjected with miserable complaints about their week. There were occasional visits to each other’s friends and leisurely walks around beat-down paths with their hands twined. There were laughs as Sirius created fantastical stories about people they came across and soft smiles when their eyes met.

They still lived in separate places until one night when their date was over and Harrison turned to leave. Barely one step had been taken before a pale wrist was grasped in an uncompromising grasp and he was pulled back over the threshold. A hand softly cupped a smooth cheek and Harrison hitched his breath at the feeling of déjà vu before his lips were taken into a tender embrace.

Sirius kept the kiss gentle and sweet, in homage to their first before he pressed down a little bit firmly and the soft lips opened to him without any complaint. Without waiting any further he dove down into the delicious offering, even as he backed the other against the door. Trapped between the door and a hard body, Harrison had no option but to surrender completely when Sirius chose to plunder his mouth exquisitely.

Unbidden tiny sounds escaped the delectable mouth and Sirius gladly swallowed down each and every one of them. Before long, air proved to be necessary but Harrison was spared none when the hot mouth descended upon the sensitive curve of his neck.

\--

Between the hallway and the bedroom, they had shed their clothes more or less and Harrison had been turned into a mewling mess when Sirius cruelly played his body, denying both of them the ultimate pleasure. Not that Sirius was in any composed state, his blood was flooding hot and ravenous as he gazed down upon the delectable offering laid down for his taking only and he leaned down to accept it.

Harrison cried out, scorching and sweet as his pliant body gave in to Sirius’ insistence and the man gave all the encouragement as he shifted and surged in to coax more of those tempting noises. His sweaty hair hung limply as he bowed down upon the other’s shoulder and Harrison could only grip to the firm bicep while Sirius held on to the narrow hips with a bruising grasp and savored the utterly hot and clenching tightness that was testing his control, driving him to work just that bit faster, push just that bit harder and hold just that bit harsher.

And Harrison was driven mindless with a pleasure that was at all times violent and encompassing.

\---

Afterwards when his beautiful Lover had fallen asleep Sirius laid awake well into night, content to gaze into the lovely face and marvel at his own great fortune. He could already feel the almost battered desperation, the fanatic love he had for this amazing being smother him with their intensity and as he gathered the prone form to his possessive embrace he knew there would be no escape for him.

**Author's Note:**

> It is a small piece I wrote and sort of liked. So,I thought to share this. Because stories are my beloved creations and it brings me great joy to share with others and hopefully bring a little happiness in the virtual dream scape.  
> Do write your opinions. I adore reviews.  
> Thanks for reading this.


End file.
